Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon
The Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was a targeted radiation weaponGears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Four - Diaspora that could destroy all Imulsion cells in any living being. It was created by Adam Fenix to stop the Lambent Pandemic that was sweeping across Sera. Queen Myrrah hoped to use the weapon to save the Locust race and destroy both the Human race and Lambent. History Meeting Adam Fenix In 4 B.E, Myrrah contacted Adam Fenix to make him build a device that can wipe out the Lambent, but spare the Locust. If he did not do this, she threatened to invade the surface of Sera and destroy the human race. Adam, always being locked in his study, was determined to find the answer. However, 4 years later, the Locust was dealt a serious blow in the Locust Civil War and had no choice but to invade the surface of Sera. Adam knew of E-Day, but kept it secret so he could continue his work and avoid execution. Kidnaped to Azura After Adam admitted the truth to his assistant Nevil Estrom, he told Chairman Richard Prescott who had Adam abuducted to the secret island of Azura where he continued his research into stopping the Lambent and Imulsion which he realized was a parasitical organizim and the cause of Lambency. Adam worked with biologists and other scientists on finding a cure to Lambency, but when that continued to fail, he started thinking in terms of killing it. Remembering what his wife had said about using radiation to kill cells infected with various pathogens at the University she worked at, Adam struck upon the idea of using radiation in some manner to kill Imulsion and began working on the weapon. Taking over Azura After the First Battle of Azura, Myrrah was desperate and worried of the extinction of the Locust. Instead of killing everyone as she planned, she found Adam (who she believed was dead) and spared only him to continue his research. Adam found a way to use targeted radiation to kill Imulsion and all Lambent lifeforms, but while humans not severly infected wouldn't die, the Locust likely would due to their level of exposure. Adam wanted to make the weapon non-lethal to Locusts as well, but as Imulsion was evolving very fast and was approaching a critical-stage of its lifecycle, he had no time. He then snuck out of his room while the guards were changing shifts to compile the data. He was done, but, before he could activate it, he was caught by a guard and the guard was tripled, preventing Adam from leaving his room. Second Battle of Azura During the Second Battle of Azura, Marcus Fenix, along with Delta-One found Adam and they escorted him to the roof of the Pinnacle Tower. There, Delta fought off the Tempest so Adam could activate the weapon. They succeeded in defeating the Tempest with the Hammer of Dawn. However, Adam then revealed he too will die, because he injected himself with enough Imulsion that he too would perish. When asked why, he said he had to test the weapon first. He died, but not before telling his son to live his life and that he loved him. All of the Locust and Lambent were destroyed and Myrrah was stabbed by Marcus with Dominic Santiago's commando knife. Reference Category:Weapons of mass destruction Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Gears of War 3 weapons